Gibraltar Football League
The Gibraltar Football League was established by the Gibraltar Football Association (GFA) in 1905. It originally contained eight member clubs, but it has grown over the years. In 1909 the league grew to two divisions, and it currently has three divisions which clubs can be promoted and relegated between at the end of each season. The participating clubs are all amateur. League Champions *'1895/96' Gibraltar F.C. *'1896/97' Jubilee F.C. *'1897/98' Jubilee F.C. *'1898/99' Albion F.C. *'1899/00' Exiles F.C. *'1900/01' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1901/02' Exiles F.C. *'1902/03' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1903/04' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1904/05' Athletic F.C. *'1905/06' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1906/07' no competition *'1907/08' Britannia F.C. *'1908/09' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1909/10' South United F.C. *'1910/11' South United F.C. *'1911/12' Britannia F.C. *'1912/13' Britannia F.C. *'1913/14' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1914/15' Royal Sovereign F.C. *'1915/16' no competition *'1916/17' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1917/18' Britannia F.C. *'1918/19' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1919/20' Britannia F.C. *'1920/21' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1921/22' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1922/23' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1923/24' Gibraltar F.C. *'1924/25' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1925/26' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1926/27' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1927/28' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1928/29' Europa F.C. *'1929/30' Europa F.C. *'1930/31' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1931/32' Europa F.C. *'1932/33' Europa F.C. *'1933/34' Commander of the Yard F.C. *'1934/35' Chief Construction F.C. *'1935/36' Chief Constructor F.C. *'1936/37' Britannia F.C. *'1937/38' Europa F.C. *'1938/39' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1939/40' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1940/41' Britannia F.C. *'1942'-'1945' no competition *'1946/47' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1947/48' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1948/49' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1949/50' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1950/51' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1951/52' Europa F.C. *'1952/53' Prince of Wales F.C. *'1953/54' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1954/55' Britannia F.C. *'1955/56' Britannia F.C. *'1956/57' Britannia F.C. *'1957/58' Britannia F.C. *'1958/59' Britannia F.C. *'1959/60' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1960/61' Britannia F.C. *'1961/62' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1962/63' Britannia F.C. *'1963/64' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1964/65' Gibraltar United F.C. *'1965/66' Glacis United F.C. *'1966/67' Glacis United F.C. *'1967/68' Glacis United F.C. *'1968/69' Glacis United F.C. *'1969/70' Glacis United F.C. *'1970/71' Glacis United F.C. *'1971/72' Glacis United F.C. *'1972/73' Glacis United F.C. *'1973/74' Glacis United F.C. *'1974/75' Manchester United F.C. *'1975/76' Glacis United F.C. *'1976/77' Manchester United F.C. *'1977/78' no competition *'1978/79' Manchester United F.C. *'1979/80' Manchester United F.C. *'1980/81' Glacis United F.C. *'1981/82' Glacis United F.C. *'1982/83' Glacis United F.C. *'1983/84' Manchester United F.C. *'1984/85' Glacis United F.C. *'1985/86' Lincoln F.C. *'1986/87' St Theresas F.C. *'1987/88' St Theresas F.C. *'1988/89' Glacis United F.C. *'1989/90' Lincoln F.C. *'1990/91' Lincoln F.C. *'1991/92' Lincoln F.C. *'1992/93' Lincoln F.C. *'1993/94' Lincoln F.C. *'1994/95' Manchester United F.C. *'1995/96' St Joseph's F.C. *'1996/97' Glacis United F.C. *'1997/98' St Theresas F.C. *'1998/99' Manchester United F.C. *'1999/00' Glacis United F.C. *'2000/01' Lincoln F.C. *'2001/02' Gibraltar United F.C. *'2002/03' Newcastle United F.C. (formerly Lincoln F.C.) *'2003/04' Newcastle United F.C. *'2004/05' Newcastle United F.C. *'2005/06' Newcastle United F.C. *'2006/07' Newcastle United F.C. *'2007/08' Lincoln F.C. *'2008/09' Lincoln F.C. *'2009/10' Lincoln F.C. *'2010/11' Lincoln F.C. Gibraltar Football Association League Division 1 2009/2010 Season Division 2 2009/2010 Season Reserve League 2009/2010 Season External links *Gibraltar FA Website Category:Leagues